A veces
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Por favor, todos mis lectores apoyenme. Lemmon muy bajito de YohXAnna, necesito su apoyo en mis momentos mas dificiles.


-. A veces .-  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Sus pies estaban cansados, tal vez algo malformados, pero admitamoslo, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar mas de lo normal y sola. Regresaba de comprar algunas cosas para su exposicion dentro de dos dias, era muy poco tiempo pero no podia quejarse, ese trabajo le daria muy buen fruto en su calificacion final de ultimo semestre en la Preparatoria.  
  
Queria terminar su Preparatoria con muchos meritos ya que no estudiaria la Universidad. Estaba decidida dedicarle su vida a Yoh y a su futuro con el.  
  
Hablando de el, tambien deberia graduarse con honores al igual que ella, no iba a permitir que su prometido no sobresaliera de esa clase tan poco aplicada.  
  
Le daba un vuelco al corazon cada vez que pensaba en el. Hubiera estado encanta de que Yoh la acompañara, pero tenia que hacer la cena y no iban a llegar sin una cena en la mesa.  
  
No sabia cuanto tiempo habia caminado pero dio gracias a su cabeza - y de paso a su corazon - de que este tiempo la hubiera alejado de la realidad.  
  
Abrio la puerta principal como siempre, aun con la bolsa de sus materiales para trabajar, se anuncio que ya habia llegado y en cuestion de segundos salio Yoh para ayudarla con la bolsa y su mochila.  
  
- No es necesario.- dijo ella apartando ambas cosas de las manos de Yoh.  
  
Fruncio el ceño un poco enojado y algo burlon.  
  
- Se muy bien que estas cansada, asi que venga, dame las cosas.- fue por las cosas escondidas detras de Anna pero esta giro evitando nuevamente que Yoh se apoderara de sus pertenencias.  
  
- Anna me estoy cansando de este juego... - dijo cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño aun mas.  
  
- Ya te dije que no es necesario, yo estoy bien... - solto las cosas al suelo cuando Yoh la sujeto a el con un sorpresivo abrazo.  
  
- ¿No que no soltabas las cosas? Jijiji... - rio aun con Anna entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¡Oyeme! Te crees muy listo al abrazarme sin permiso ¿no?. - se burlo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shaman.  
  
- Uy, claro que no... - se burlo nuevamente.- Venga, ¿me daras un beso de saludo?. - dijo acercando su cara a la de la joven.  
  
- Ya veo, ¿por eso te comportabas tan amable? Ah no. No te dare nada sin un buen motivo. - se cruzo de brazos y volteo su cara orgullosamente aun en el abrazo.  
  
La respuesta de Yoh fue apretarla aun mas a el y pegar su frente a la de ella.  
  
- ¿Y si me lo robo?. - pregunto picaro.  
  
- Te golpeare y subire tu entrenamiento. - triunfo, Yoh no se arriesgaria a tener mas entrenamiento.  
  
Yoh hizo cara de haber tragado un limon, muy acido pero despues volteo a ver a Anna valientemente a los ojos.  
  
- Bueno Annita, si quieres hacerme que desiste de mi deseo, no lo hare. Soy muy terco con esas cosas, y tu mas que nadie lo sabe. Me ha dicho en mcuhas ocasiones que nunca deje de luchar por mis deseos y sueños... y ahora tomare ese consejo mucho mas a pecho. Ademas, ¿quieres un motivo? Pues aqui lo tienes... "Te extrañe toda la tarde". - sonrio al ver la expresion de la joven rubia inundada de una mezcla de sorpresa y esa pizca de ella.  
  
Para Anna eso si ameritaba un buen beso, ademas no se iba a privar de saborear los labios de Yoh. El shaman tampoco se iba a perder ese privilegio, sabiendo que Anna no daba besos tan seguido. El beso fue calmado, despacio y muy tierno. Las manos rubias de Anna acariciaron el cabello castaño de Yoh con suavidad, y atrajo mas su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Fueron pocos segundos pero en verdad los disfrutaron.  
  
Abrio los ojos y vio la cara de su prometido sonriente y muy feliz.  
  
- Felicidades Yoh Asakura, lograste tu objetivo. Ahora ayudame con mis cosas y mas te vale tener la cena lista. - se solto del abrazo.  
  
- Claro Anna. La cena esta lista desde hace un rato, solo te esperaba, y gracias por la felicitacion, no habria sido posible sin tu ayuda. Je je je... - rio pero un poco mas sonoro.  
  
- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso tu discurso, ahora apurate que tengo hambre. - entro a la casa seguida de Yoh.  
  
El shaman dejo la bolsa y la mochila de ella en la entrada, vio como Anna subia a la habitacion...  
  
- Pense que cenariamos. - pregunto confuso.  
  
- Claro que si lo haremos. Pero despues de cambiarme de ropa, la cena no correra lejos de aqui... -  
  
- Pero si se enfriara, y la cena que prepare no sabe rica fria. Ven, despues te cambiaras. - La Itako miro un poco a su prometido tratando de saber que pensaba, pero le fue imposible ya que este mantenia su mente en blanco, una gran desventaja para Anna.  
  
- Tienes razon. Tengo mucha hambre para subir a cambiarme y tardar en bajar. - regreso los 3 escalones que habia subido. Yoh poso sus manos en su cabeza rascandola con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- A mi me gusta tu uniforme, te ves bien y muy sexy. A veces pienso en prohibirte ir a la escuela con la falda tan corta. - Anna se indigno un poco y paso cerca de el propianndole un coscorron.  
  
- Nadie me prohibe nada y eso te incluye. Y por lo que me respecta, no deberias de dame consejos de moda contando que tu no la llevas muy bien a cabo. -  
  
- Esta bien. Prometo solemnemente no criticar tu ropa, por cierto, tu vestido negro esta algo... -  
  
La Itako lo miro con ojos de " ni te atrevas a criticarme de nuevo". Yoh trago saliva asustado. Mejor no decia nada.  
  
La cocina estaba limpia, impecable, como si Yoh no hubiera hecho la cena y en efecto, no la hizo, vio las bolsas de la comida china en el cesto de la basura. La comida estaba servida en la mesa.  
  
- Vamos. - le dijo Yoh al oido al notar que Anna se habia quedado en la entrada. - Hoy estas muy pensativa, querida Annita. - saco la silla de su lugar para que Anna se sentara, como todo un caballero.  
  
- ¿Querida Annita? Por favor, no me llames asi. - acepto gustosa el gesto de Yoh y se sento en la silla.  
  
- Esta bien, querida. - sonrio y tomo asiento enfrente de Anna.  
  
- Me referia a lo de "querida". - tomo los palillos chinos y empezo a comer.  
  
- Je je je. Lo tendre en mente. - hizo lo mismo que Anna pero con mucho mas interes en saciar su hambre.  
  
0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0   
  
Unos minutos despues, acabaron de comer y ambos lavaban platos. Yoh los lavaba y Anna los secaba y ponia en su lugar.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Ayer Manta me dijo que hacemos una linda pareja. - se carajeo bajito.  
  
- Dile al enano cabezon que si escucho uno de sus comentarios lo golpeare peor de lo a menudo. - cerro los ojos y apreto los dientes enojada.  
  
- No ma digas que ya te enojaste. Vamos Anna, solo fue un comentario, no deberias molestarte, aunque... - callo.  
  
- ¿Aunque que? ¿Por que no terminaste de hablar?. - vio como Yoh hacia un puchero triste.  
  
- Es que... tal vez no te hayas enojado por la accion de Manta, si no por lo que quiso decir. - escondio su mirada.  
  
¡Diablos! Odiaba cuando el hacia eso. La obligba a decirle que lo queria a el y no a otro. Asi era Yoh y asi seguiria siendo. Esta era una sucia trampa pero aun cuando Yoh actuara, a ella se le encojia el corazon.  
  
- Yoh, a veces creo que no eres tan estupido como pareces.- dejo el ultimo plato en su lugar.- Te quiero Yoh, y te lo eh dicho muchas veces.- coloco una mano en su pequeña cintura.  
  
- Ya se que me quieres... - levanto la cara y se seco las manos con un trapo seco.- ...yo buscaba un "Te Amo".  
  
Un "Te Amo". Que facil el lo decia, pero como ella iba a poder decir esas palabras si el nunca se la habia dicho. Todo no era tan facil...  
  
- ¿Como quieres que te diga algo tan importante, que ni siquiera tu me lo haz dicho?.- El shaman dejo el trapo en su lugar y penso un poco lo que le acababa de decir su prometida. Ella solo se sento en la barra de la cocina.  
  
- Tienes razon. Pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechazaras. Ya se que me quieres, pero no es lo mismo querrer que amar.- recargo su peso en el filo de la barra, a un lado de la Itako.  
  
- Por eso decidiste que yo fuera la primera. Eso no esta bien.- Yoh agacho la cabeza triste. Anna abrazo por detras al shaman aun sentada encima de la barra.- Aun asi, te lo mereces. "Te Amo Yoh Asakura".-  
  
El shaman toco las manos de ella que estaban entrelazadas en su cuello, noto lo tersas y sedosas que eran la manos de Anna. Le dijo al dar media vuelta...  
  
- Tambien "Te Amo, Anna Kyoyama".- beso tiernamente a Anna en los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de esta.  
  
Las piernas rubias de la Itako apresaron al cuerpo del shaman, dandole mas profundida al beso. Sentia algo palpante en su entrepierna y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.  
  
Bajo una de sus manos que residia con la otra entrelazada en el cuello de Yoh y empezo a desfajar su camisa seductoramente. No sabia lo que hacia, habia perdido el control pero, sabia una cosa... lo que hacia era verdaderamente un placer.  
  
Ese era el empujoncito que Yoh necesitaba para darle valor y hacer lo que nunca se atrevio. Empezo a desabrochar la blusa de Anna con gran calma y besando mas apasionado a la Itako. Sus dedos a veces tocaban la piel de Anna y podia sentir los escalofrios y como se tensaba la piel blanca de ella.  
  
Se abrazo mas a el, temiendo por algo, besaba sus mejillas apasionadamente y con mucho cariño, cuanto soñaba hacer esto. Acaricio su cabello castaño varias veces con suavidad, temiendo que alguien le quitara este momento.  
  
Yoh la separo y abrio su blusa cuidadosamente....  
  
Esto siempre lo recordarian..  
  
0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0   
  
~X Notas de Autora X~  
  
Ya se, que se quedo un poco chafa. -_- Pero no estaba inspirada por eso mismo no eh continuado mis demas fic´s, esta ah sido una semana desastroza para mi. Tambien este fic fue inspirado en la cancion de "Trust You" [ Le confiare ] y de ahi viene el "A veces", asi es como empieza el coro de la cancion:  
  
- A veces soy muy solo a veces -  
  
- A veces soy muy doloroso a veces. -  
  
etc..  
  
Tenia pensado abarcar todo el lemmon pero, cuando una tiene una descepcion de amorosa es muy dificil, ustedes comprenderan. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero quede a su imaginacion lo que siguio.   
  
Nos vemos muy pronto en la proxima actualizacion de mis otros fics. Bye...  
  
See ya! 


End file.
